


Kinks and Squires

by goresmores



Series: Horny Knights AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Piss kink - mentioned, Power Dynamics, Spit Kink, dom!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: Shiro and Keith make use of a weapons storehouse for some late-night fun, but the night has more in store for them just a romp among the metalwork.





	Kinks and Squires

**Author's Note:**

> squires are supposed to be like, 14 but given the circumstances lance is 18 and the oldest of the newcomers. ... this isnt well researched. im bullshitting 98% of this.
> 
> ALSO I WROTE MORE KNIGHTS!!!!

“Please, Sir.”

Keith pulled harder at the chord that bound Shiro's hands behind his back and the larger knight bent under the force, back curving and head threatening to drag down the wall. His lover kindly put his thigh between Shiro's legs to support him, and the pressure against his cock racked his body with a jolt of pleasure.

“Come now, soldier. You know to speak with intent. What do you want from me?”

Shiro floundered under the intensity, mouth open but no words coming out. He must look like an idiot fish, and the thought had his cock twitching.

Keith's free hand came down to tease at the front of his pants. “You're certainly thinking of _something_ worth being excited about. We don't have all night, Shiro.”

Rushed and breathy, Shiro pleaded, “Insult me. I'm nothing but scum beneath your boots, Sir.”

He was obviously considering this. His hand came up from Shiro's crotch and he released him from the curve, allowing Shiro to stand as he gently cupped his cheek, “Is there anything I shouldn't say?” His face had softened with concern and Shiro felt himself melt.

He shook his head. “I can't think of anything. I'll let you know?”

“Of course, Shiro.”

“I'll say a word… uh,” he paused. No word seemed good enough. “Gold.”

Keith nodded, “Gold it is, then.” He placed a gentle kiss on Shiro's lips before he fell back into his persona. He shoved Shiro down onto his knees and commanded, “Tell me why you're scum, soldier. I want to hear it from you. I already know you're filthy, moaning and begging for cock like you need it to live, but tell me. I want to hear you confess.”

“I-I,” he was choked up, overwhelmed as his heart beat wildly in his chest and his head flooded with euphoria. Keith's thigh between his legs became a fixed point and the pressure was almost too much all at once. “At night, before we were together… I'd think about this. About you playing with my chest, spitting in my mouth and holding your sword to my throat. You'd never cut me, but you could, or you might accidentally, and I'd never lost myself quicker.”

Keith shivered, “So you're a whore in my name? Willing to let me do whatever I please, including hurt you, so long as it means I fuck your undeserving ass until dawn?”

Shiro nodded wildly, desperate.

“Open your mouth.”

Now that it was really happening, Shiro felt himself stiffen at the thought of Keith's real spit in his mouth. Warm and bubbly on his tongue. He was caught partway between saying Gold for fear of disliking it and nearly losing it at the fact that Keith was really about to do it. His lips parted and his eyes focused on Keith's, eager as he collected his saliva and finally spit in his mouth.

“Swallow it.”

Nodding, Shiro's mouth closed around the tongueful of spit and the bubbles popped as they crushed up against the roof. He wriggled his tongue around, letting the spit reach as much of his mouth as it could as it joined his own before he swallowed.

“You're disgusting. What other liquids of mine would you like in your mouth?”

His piss. Oh, God. If Keith pissed in his mouth. It was almost too shameful to think of, but the idea of everyone being disgusted with him should they ever come to find out that he enjoys being used as Keith's personal chamber pot had him flushed with arousal and lightheaded at the very thought.

“Does that really excite you? The idea of my piss in your mouth, hitting your tongue, flowing down your throat?” Keith's boot came to rest on his crotch, and he pressed with the toe of it. Shiro moaned desperately and Keith admired him. “Clearly so, since you're still aroused. It's always the pretty ones that want the weirdest things in bed.” 

Shiro didn't miss the irony in his statement.

“So shit then, too?”

Revulsion grabbed Shiro and he cringed away, “Ugh, _Gold._ ”

Keith pulled Shiro up from the ground and pressed his down onto the blacksmiths table. “Agreed. But your nipples, then?” He used his thumbs to brush across Shiro's chest and his eyes fluttered closed. “Have you ever played with yourself? Tweaked your own buds and thought of me?”

Shiro shook his head. “I only want you to do it.”

“Hm.” Keith leaned down and took one in his mouth, causing Shiro's back to arch at the sudden sensation. “Enough teasing, soldier, did you come prepared?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Keith brought him up and turned him around, leaning Shiro across the table and ass out. He brought his hands around Shiro's waist and pulled his pants down, revealing the firm and pristine expanse of his ass.

Wasting no time, he pulled down his own trousers and teased Shiro's hole with the head of his cock. “Beg.”

“Please, Sir. Fuck me. Make me yours. I want you to fill me up and fuck me until I can't think of anything but you and your name.”

Shiro felt a hand travel along his spine. “You're beautiful, no matter how disgusting you might be, Takashi.”

Shiro gasped at his name and felt himself lose breath as Keith pushed inside of him, his cock slowly caressing his insides as it went deeper and deeper.

But just as Keith bottomed out, the door to the weapons shed swung open and there in the doorway stood Shiro's squire, Lance McClain.

They'd been found out. Lance was seeing Shiro being fucked on a weaponstable, with his dick out and his arms tied behind his back.

Lance's eyes traveled to his unfortunate member and Shiro lost it, painting the table white with his semen and his head falling forward, spent of his energy.

“ _Lance._ ”

“Sorry, sorry! I'll go! I won't tell anyone! I Promise!”

“We'll talk about this later. _Go._ ”

“Yes, sir!”

Lance left, the door banging shut and Keith cringed at the sound.

“I can't believe you came because Lance saw you.”

“I-It’s not him. Just… we were caught and for some reason—”

“I get it, Shiro. It's okay.” Keith unbound his wrists and let Shiro stand. His legs were wobbly, but he managed to stay standing.

“I'm sorry.”

Keith pulled up his pants, “Why? It's not your fault. We should have known we'd be caught in here.”

“No I mean…” He eyed where Keith's erection withered in his trousers.

“Don't be sorry. We'll deal with Lance and then you can make it up to me.” Keith slapped his ass and lead the way outside.

Now they actually had to find him. What a pain in the rear.

The best place to start was probably Lance's own tent, so they headed there and sure enough he was inside. He looked like he was panicking, but he was inside.

“Lance.”

“Eep!” He shrieked like a little girl. “Listen, before you dismiss me, I was just trying to go to the weapons storehouse so I could get a practice sword. I feel like I'm falling behind so I wanted to sneak in more practice. I heard you guys speaking but I didn't know what you were saying, so I went inside and, well—”

Shiro took a seat. “Listen, we're not angry with you. So long as you keep this information to yourself and don't let what you're privy to affect your ethics as a squire, there's no reason to dismiss you.”

Lance went limp with relief. “Phew, thank the Gods. I have no reason to out you, I respect you, Sir Shirogane. And besides, I myself have a bit of a taste for men. Much more so for women, but I can't deny my feelings for a handsome man when I see one.”

This was embarrassing to hear. Surprising, but very much embarrassing.

“What of Pidge?”

Shiro and Keith exchanged a look. “He does not know, and—well—should we tell him?” Shiro asked, anxious.

Lance nodded, “As I'm sure Sir Kogane is aware, Pidge cares little for many social ideals, so I'm quite confident that he wouldn't mind the relationship between the two of you.”

They considered this. “Okay, well, thank you for your input and understanding, Lance. We appreciate it.” They stood and headed for the tentflap, passing through the threshold and turning to listen as Lance held the flap open to speak.

“Of course! Sorry for interrupting, and uh, have a good night! I'll see you tomorrow?”

Shiro touched his shoulder, “Of course. We'll be training you extra hard to make up for tonight's loss. You'll catch up. Don't worry.” 

“Thank you, sir. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Shiro and Keith walked towards their tents.

“Do you suppose Lance has guessed that Pidge is actually... you know?” Shiro asked.

“No. Pidge just makes his opinions well-known. Especially since Lance has some conservative views that he far from agrees with. I once heard them fight about discipling children for thirty minutes.” 

“Gods.”

“Gods indeed, Shiro. Is Matthew still angry about his mother's decision to let Pidge pursue knighthood despite the complications?”

Shiro nodded, “While he finds Pidge capable, he's still worried. It's understandable.” He lowered his voice as they reached Keith's tent, “It requires all possible eyes that her womanhood isn't exposed. It could mean trouble and it's not a problem anyone is looking forward to, especially right now.” Keith sat down inside and Shiro joined him for the moment. “We’re keeping an eye on enemy territory and while it's a good learning experience, should she be captured by the enemy, we know the risk.”

Keith looked away. “I wish women had military respect. They're formidable allies and enemies with the right training.”

“I wish the same, Keith, but for now she has to work in disguise, learn and earn their respect with time.”

“I'll make sure she learns to single-handedly take on five men and come out with hardly a scratch.” He sounded determined, and Shiro really believed he could it.

He smiled, gazing at Keith as he arranged his best and prattled about his plans to build up Katie's strength, how to use her small stature, speed and agility against her enemies. She'd be a knight after his own heart, and Shiro was soft.

“What?”

Shiro flushed, “Nothing, I just remembered when you told me you weren't sure about taking on a squire because of your trouble with nurturing, but look at you. Determined to better her, sensitive to her struggles and protective.”

Keith swatted at him half-hearted. “You're always so embarrassing.”

Shiro grinned and wrapped his arms around Keith. “Only because you're sweet. The sweetest.” He kissed Keith's neck and chin and cheek. “Come on baby, say it.”

With a sigh, Keith recited, “I'm your sweetiepie and you love me.”

“And don't you ever forget it!” He kissed Keith again and reached for his shirt. “Do you want to continue where we left off?”

“In my tent?!”

Still, Keith allowed Shiro to remove his shirt. “I'll use my mouth. You just have to be quiet.”

“You're an animal. You're like a perverted rabbit.”

“Oh, how you wound me, my love.” Shiro kissed his chest, making a trail down to Keith's belly button before he pulled at his pants. Keith lifted his hips and Shiro pulled them down just enough to expose his cock.

Breathing hot over the head, Shiro watched in amusement as Keith's hips twitched upward, and he wasted no time in taking his member into his mouth.

Relaxing, Shiro tapped at Keith's hips twice, signaling the okay for Keith to fuck his throat as he wished.

In seconds, Shiro had a noseful of Keith's curly pubic hair and a throat full of his cock, the feeling of the skin against his tongue as he thrust in and out, the intoxicating smell of _Keith_ and his need for air growing.

He tapped three times against Keith and the thrusting ceased, allowing Shiro to pull off with a pop and saliva dripping from his mouth as he gulped down air. As he caught his breath, he let his hand pick up the slack, grabbing hold of his lover's spitslicked member and jacking him off.

“Come on my face.”

“But—”

“You can clean me up, Sir.”

At his words, Keith bucked up into his fist, eagerly speeding up the process until he came without warning. Sure enough, he came on Shiro's face and Shiro ran his fingers through it, sucking the spunk off of his fingertips like it was the last crumbs of a delicious pastry.

Keith pulled his hand away and started lapping at his own finish before he connected his lips to Shiro's, twining their tongues together and swapping spit, as well as his semen.

They pulled away with a swallow and Keith wiped at his mouth. “How do you survive, thinking of these things all day?”

Shiro shrugged with a small laugh, “Hardly?”

Keith huffed a laugh and slapped his lover's shoulder. “Go to bed, solider. That's an order.”

“Sir, yes Sir!” He gave Keith one last kiss and left the tent with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> keith woke up just before everyone else and rushed to clean up shiros abandoned man yogurt rip


End file.
